


The Legend of l'EXODUS town

by EXOnceUponATime



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOnceUponATime/pseuds/EXOnceUponATime
Summary: You could be Gaston to my Beast, or how the folk ruined a great gay story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to try something completely new.

 

The legend of l'EXODUS town teaches outlanders if they have an ear for abnormal, a peculiar story of blood-curdling revenge and hatred. It starts the same way like every ordinary fairytale that involves enchanting charms and castles, pompous and promiscuous in words. But the most important part is always the moral contained in the ending, so this is what the olden song makes up to be:

There is a fragile line between an untamed beast and real monster.

Beasts are wild creatures  
thrown into dance of life and death that forces them to act  
a certain way at certain times,  
surviving hard through life.  
If you do not provoke the beast, the beast will not attack,  
choosing to live instead of die at hands of angry jack.  
But monsters are a different folk,  
they like to kill for fun.  
If monster gets his hands on prey, it has no chance to be.  
They rip and claw, but most of all, they plot and they weave lies.

 

L'Exodus town has gained a gruesome fame as their ethnic legend has spread around the continent through grape-vine; with years, the original tale of actual happenings was altered and twisted into a story of such a different content, so it could no longer represent the true nature of events that the very real characters could have only named as a heart's adventure if ever chanced to be asked.

   
Alas, the travelers who seek for approval from their peers took their task of storytelling to indecent levels; an overzealous stranger became a villain, no longer human, but a monster so dreadful and almighty, every passing soul trembled as they felt him loom over them on his prancing horse; a lonely man of unfortunate character acquired fangs and wings, so ghastly were the rumours of his bad temper and brooding appearance, and Beast was the name they rendered him with.

 

The merciless villain came from far away to seek revenge on the beastly creature which lived in the castle on top of the mountain hidden by forests and swamps. The Beast had once taken life of the beauty which promised hand and heart to the villain's taking, alas, the Beast stole the hero's treasured love and held her captive in his tower until soon after the lass exhaled her last breath, a flower too delicate to bear such a torture.

The hero, then a young fellow, lost his will to live, his face - an ashen shadow of once a handsome smile, his sheer existence - the burden of mourning for his loss. Little time passed before the human in him ceased to exist, lashing out the true monster that is cradled inside every breathing being.

The lad’s heart froze forever, as the cauldrons of village witches showed; the boy was overwhelmed with loathing, hurting for revenge.

The believed villain, driven by his hatred, struggled through winds and storms, walked thousand miles on his two feet, saving the strength of his horse to make it dash through the last barrier before his revenge, the Wolf’s Den; the most dangerous of l’EXODUS places, as the commoners insisted.

The night when the Villain arrived at his final destination, battered and weak, but strong in spirit, it was pouring on the unholy earth as if the clouds could divine what future would be like; a big storm was starting up. When the Villain entered the dark premises, limp in his tired feet, but seeming strength in his determined eyes, as the castle with its inhabitants, enchanted little servants, welcomed him silently quasi waiting for its doom.

The Villain, his stance tall and daunt, bared his long weapon, ready for the attack; he did not wait too long. The Beast appeared; enourmous was the body of a furry, its fangs and claws intimidatingly sharp, wings spread in a powerful sweep. They sprang at each other, so forceful were their thirsts for each other's throats, meeting in the middle with a clap of deafening thunder.

The Beast and the Villain tore pieces out of each other; teeth clashed, bones cracked, mouths gasped in silent groans of pain and battle. Merciless the fighters were, splatters of blood raining down the marble floor, sweat pooling as bodies interlaced in an unending dance of punishment and kill...  
  
---  
  
 

  
With years, the storytellers created a dozen of endings they felt the legend of l'EXODUS land needed as an attracting flourish for the bypassers; the Villain thrown into the void by the Beast, overpowered by the furry; the Beast perished by the hand of the Villain, the man killing the creature with a knife he always carried in his boot; the two of them dying of wounds after days of furious battle, losing last breath in the very same moment. One especially imaginative seeker of popularity among blushing lasses rewrote the legend into a love story between the Beast and the Villain's beauty...

 

  
Alas, the truth will always remain a mystery. Were it them fighting for a heart of a fine lass? Or could it be that the Villain was merely a tired stranger who entered the castle that stormy night? Was he a monster without a shadow of emotion on his face, or was he a traveler just like many before him seeking for a nighty shelter? Could the Beast be a dangerous furry creature or he was just an unwelcome host to his few guests? The answers have been lost in the times, a storyteller too many for a legend too short.

 

But, one we shall know for sure - they were two men once held up together due to play of fate.

 

 

  
✵

"My dear sire Kyungsoo, you remember the first time when your precious orbs lay upon me?" Jongin whispers into the man's ear, lips close to the earlobe of irritated colour red. Jongin's teeth have been condemning Kyungsoo's features for the past half an hour, and the man's face has been gradually growing sweaty and flushed. But as he slowly opens his lids, his lashes do not flutter and his eyes present Jongin with a look of complete disinterest; the man had years of solitude to master the art of masking his true emotions, and now often pulls this talent just to rile his lover up. 

"You looked like a fucking wet rat, you were so ugly."

"My dear sire, if you continue to speak in tongues, I will bring the task of punishing you upon myself, your mere mortal servant," Jongin's eyes are soft as he strokes Kyungsoo's cheek, nails gently raking over the man's chapped lips, and Kyungsoo cannot help but lose a smile to the attention.

"Servant, my ass. More like a torturer," Kyungsoo replies in a breathy whisper, voice resembling one of a grumpy old man's; he changes his position so Jongin cannot see his face, laying to rest his head on the other man's crotch, allowing the caresses to continue.

"Do you remember how you shouted at me to leave and never come back? When I begged on the doors of your castle to be let in and warmed up and welcomed? Do you, my Kyungsoo?" Jongin acts as if the last remark is not directed at him, pinches frowning Kyungsoo's nose. "Standing so menacing, a head smaller than me, wearing the furs of wild animals but looking like a tiny bear cub yourself?"

"It was October, for fuck's sake. I was wearing my bear skins because of the cold and I did not look like a fucking cub," annoyed, Kyungsoo springs up off the other man's lap, making pillows, so carefully arranged by their servants earlier, fall on the dusty floor. "Why was I even supposed to let you into my castle? For all I knew, you could have been plague-stricken or something. I don't trust strangers."

"You actually had the audacity to throw out anyone who would try approaching your premises. I was just the only brave one who actually dared disobey you... and you found that enticing, did you not, my Sire?" Jongin gives Kyungsoo a tale-telling smile, making the man gulp. "You know how the village folk calls you? The Beast. Because of your ghastly manners and your bear skins. They do, though, quite exaggerate the stories about your height," the young man raises an eyebrow as he bravely proceeds with that comment and immediately receives a punch for acting smart.

"Let small men pick whatever names they want... This castle is mine and I invite here whoever I want! Or, in my case, I do not invite anyone," Kyungsoo pokes an accusing finger in the air, paying no heed to Jongin's laughing, aiming for the other man's throat in a fake attack.

"You did not even want to invite me in... and look where we are now, my dear Sire?" Jongin catches the smaller man in a crushing hug, throwing him off balance. They roll over the giant bed covered in linens and skins of animals, naked bodies interlaced, exchanging small breaths of joy and passion, a rare smile catching Kyungsoo's lips. "I heard your servants talking about you by the way. New theory on why you are such a pain in the arsehole."  
"What again? Last time they thought I was cursed by a demon and the local enchantress was summoned by the villagers to help me with the magic of love or something, I remember her throwing roses at my face, crying out gibberish. The bitch did not even have a chance to get inside, got pissed, then told everyone I put her in chains in one of my towers. What a pile of horse shit."

"My dear Sire is cursed, but with the spell of having a very dirty mouth," Jongin sighs in an exasperation, looking quite scenic with his head thrown back and hair in disarray. Kyungsoo stares from underneath him, silent in his admiration of the view; each tie he takes a long look at Jongin, his precious lover, he tries to forget how he almost lost his chance at being granted the true happiness when he refused to provide the tired traveler a shelter that one fateful night.

Jongin was only a vagabond; having lost his home to the war, he wasted his young life away wandering through lands, earning a bit of gold here and there if lucky. The day he stood on the porch of the castle, his state of health as weak and numbing as his spirits were down. Relieved that he had finally found a place to wait out the awful storm, he moved the heavy oak door, stepping inside the stone behemoth with determination, calm and collected on the outside, but trembling and faint in limbs.  

The rumoured beast of the castle turned out to be a spiteful little midget man whose ancestors had once been rulers of l'EXODUS lands; he was the only heir to the treasures, always on guard before the people, not trusting their viciousness and jealousy.

Their fight in verbal jabs did not last long. Kyungsoo was summoned by the fearing butler just to tell Jongin in person that his castle was no place for rogues. Jongin, too exhausted to take to heart a stranger's tantrum, however important their social status was, decided not to care for the master's words and freely walked into the depth of castle, brave rudeness never heard of in L'EXODUS lands.

The Villain was no evil but a Vagabond instead, always a seeker for the sense of life. The Beast was a mere human of bad manners and poor trust, a searcher of sincerity.

Thus, they found each other.

"Servants are spreading rumours that I do not pleasure you enough to keep you happy because you’re always mean to them… That means, we should do it so loud they have no doubt I keep you satisfied enough not to kill them during your tantrums, Mr. Beast."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments here or on [LJ](http://exotales.livejournal.com/1694.html) to support the author!


End file.
